The Coffee Shop Soundtrack
by Fair Little Bird
Summary: She’s hardly white trash Bella.' Maybe I’d start believing it myself if I said it enough times." A seventeen year old Edward has become the other man. Rated for language, implications, and over all adult themes.


**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Twilight. Nor do I own Alex Gaskarth or any of the boys from ATL...sigh.**

**A/N:** This is not a a songfic, it's merely inspired by the story behind the song Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low. Enjoy!

* * *

"Edward, you're being unreasonable. This has got to stop!" Bella nagged for the hundredth time, as I slammed my locker shut for the weekend.

"Isabella." I only used her full name when I was extremely annoyed with her, this was one of those times.

"Oh don't you give me that tone. You know what you're doing is wrong, you just don't want to give up 'a good fuck'. Tell me, what time did you leave her last night?"

"Sunrise. As usual."

"Fuck Edward! When are you going to get it through your head that this is sick and wrong?

I then did one of the worst things I could do, "Stop being so fucking jealous." The sting on my cheek was nothing compared to the look of hurt on her face. Bella and I had been involved in an on again- off again relationship for the past four years. She was easily my best friend, next to Emmett and Jasper. I deserved for her to hit me again.

"Jealous? Do you honestly think so low of me that you would think I would be jealous of that low life, disease infested, piece of white trash?" Her voice was calm, low, but that cut deeper than her screaming.

"She's hardly white trash Bella." Maybe I'd start believing it myself if I said it enough times.

"Edward. She's MARRIED! Damn it."

"I'm not seeing you're point."

"My point is, for the hundredth time, its _illegal_. You're only seventeen, she's thirty-seven, she's married-"

"What are you going to do? File statutory rape against her? Anyway, you know my birthday's next week."

"Then what, you think she'll leave her husband the moment you turn eighteen, just because she won't be fucking a minor?" My phone buzzed, signaling a text.

"I have to go. I'll call you in the morning?"

"What, time to go apply her warts cream already? God, you know what Edward Masen? Don't even bother. You disgust me."

Ah, there it was. I've been waiting for this moment for four years. The moment Isabella Swan would realize I'm no good for her, and walk away.

Yes, I've been trying to get her to realize this since the day we met in that freshman biology class, but still. I didn't realize it would hurt this much. Especially since what I was about to do...for her.

* * *

I sat there, alone, at the table...our table, in the same coffee shop where we first met a year ago. It was one of the best days of my life.

The coffee shop had just had its grand opening, and I was sitting in this exact chair waiting for Bella when _she_ came over. Naturally she was hot. A strawberry blonde vixen with breasts just the right size to fit into the palms of my hand, and an ass so firm I was getting hard just thinking about it. Her name didn't matter much. Neither did her personality or nails on a chalkboard like voice. Thinking about _that_ softened me up abruptly.

I usually cared much more about what was on the inside of a girl, than the outside, but with _her_, all I cared about was what was underneath the leopard print skin tight dress she wore the first day.

I closed my eyes and went over our last time together, last night. It was the hottest she's ever given. She made me promise that tonight I would return the favor, but I couldn't. Not after seeing, really seeing, what this affair was doing to my real world. It was as if I no longer existed. Okay, that might be a little drastic, but today, when I asked Emmett when the last time we actually hung out was, just me, him and Jasper, he told me a year ago today. A year ago I had walked into this coffee shop, and I would be finally leaving it.

I heard a little ringing of a bell, signaling a customer. I knew it was her, and I knew she wouldn't buy anything. We never did.

I was thrown off when she threw me a quick glance and walked up to the barista and ordered two drinks. One black coffee for me, and an iced tea for herself. She paced slightly waiting for our drinks, and when she finally sat down, I could see that she had been crying. Fuck me. I couldn't call off our tryst when she was sobbing.

"Edward…." she began.

Fuck. She's pregnant. That's the only reason why she'd use my name and she'd be crying.

"We can't do this anymore."

What? Who was calling this off?! I was! Not her!

"It's been great and all, but I should really work on my marriage."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Then what's with the abrupt change of mind?"

"Look, it's been a great year and everything, but you're just seventeen. I'm married to a great guy, and he's really trying now."

"If he was so great, you never would have walked over to me."

"I understand you're obsession with being with an older woman, but you should be with girls your own age."

"Obsession? Who's the one who texts me during class saying how much you _need_ me?"

"It's perfectly understandable that you're upset about this Edward, but understand, I love my husband dearly. That's why when he comes home from the business trip he just left for, we're going to start couples counseling."

The bitch smirked at me. I realized that this was just another one of her "scenes". Fuck. I needed to get out of there, before our dancing got any further. I got up to leave.

"Wait, Edward. I need to know two things before you walk out that door."

"What."

"Do you regret this past year?"

"Every minute of it." Her face faltered a little

"Will you forget me?"

I paused, I really had to think about this answer. Did I want to forget about this past wasted year? Absolutely. Was I going to forget about how I lost my youth? "Never."

She smiled as I turned back around and left.

I stopped at my car. So many times had she begged to fuck in it, one of her fantasies apparently was to have sex with a mechanic in a car. That was one thing I couldn't do. The car belonged to Bella, whenever she wanted me.

"Bella." I had just let the one thing that mattered to me the most just walk away. I could say that the setting sun blinding me was the reason for the tears sliding down my face, but Why should I pretend that I wasn't deeply hurt.

I wanted to call her, but knew that I couldn't. I wanted to call Jasper, Emmett, hell even Alice. But I couldn't. I had fucked up everything I had, and none of it would come back to me overnight. I couldn't expect that.

I turned away from my car and walked. I had no destination, I had no reason. I just needed to walk. I don't know how long it was before she texted me.  "Were are you? I'm lonely."

I stared at the message for moment before deleting it and her number from my phone.

I knew it would take a while to get my life back together, but I was a patient man...boy. I could and would wait as long as it would take for me to stop waiting up for her. For Bella.


End file.
